


Bold, Precise, Experimental

by microwaveslayer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assumed power inbalance, Corrupted Jasper, Corruption, F/F, Fusion, Happy Relationships, Lemon Quartz, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's Pearl comes to Earth to find and bring her Quartz soldier home. She is not pleased at the state she finds Jasper in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold, Precise, Experimental

Using Greg’s sound equipment from the barn, Peridot and Lapis tried to send a signal to the Homeworld ship. Perhaps they could convince them the Crystal Gems had been defeated by time or perhaps even convince the ship to turn back.  
There was nothing but silence from the ship.  
Pink shirts on the line billowed with the wind and, above them, a Homeworld ship. The ship wasn’t as large as the ship Peridot had arrived on, but also nowhere near as small as the ship the Rubies owned. By Peridot’s estimates, it should be able to hold a whole battalion of Homeworld soldiers, at maximum. Steven had asked how many Gems were in a battalion, but Amethyst had shrugged and Pearl and Garnet had exchanged a look.  
“So they’re really coming?” Connie asked, laying on her back, peering up at the ship.  
“Yeah,” Steven said, shielding his eyes. “It’s going to land today.”  
Connie sat up, tracing the rose on the scabbard of Rose Quartz’s sword. “It’s so scary to think about. People back home are scared. My mom didn’t want to let me come, but . . .” She looked down at Steven. “I do want to defend my home.”  
“Me too,” Steven said. “But I’m worried. Everyone’s so scared and they won’t let me help, even though I have powers now.” He frowned, thinking about it.  
“We could use Stevonnie.”  
“No,” Steven said, sitting up. “I don’t know what will happen if we get hurt.”  
“My parents-”  
“Connie, we’ll fight together as two people,” Steven told her. He blinked, looking up at the ship.  
The warp pad lit up, making both kids turn their heads.  
“Steven, Pearl wants you downstairs. She’s worried and stuff,” Amethyst said, climbing onto one of the fingers on the temple’s outstretched hand. “I hate it when she worries.”  
Steven got up, helping Connie up. “I don’t like it either.”   
Warping into the house, Steven was met with Pearl pacing back and forth, Garnet staring up at the portrait of Rose Quartz, and Lion pawing at the door.  
“Steven!” Pearl yelped. “The ship should be landing any second.” Her concern went unsaid, but it was clear in her face.   
“We’ll stay and defend Earth together,” he said.   
Garnet gave a nod.  
“They’re here!” Peridot ran into the house, tripping and stumbling. “The Homeworld ship should be landing in approximately thirty-two seconds. Ready your weapons now.”  
Pearl gives Peridot a look, but Garnet puts a hand on her shoulder.  
“She’s right. We should be ready in case this is a battalion of Homeworld soldiers.”  
“What else could it be?” Pearl asks, rhetorically.  
Steven takes Connie’s hand, walking with her. The ship is larger close up. Steven gives a small nod of his head and Connie pulls Rose’s sword from its scabbard.  
The ship lands cautiously, weight shifting in the sand. There is tension in the air, thick as the sea breeze.  
Amethyst’s grip on the handles of his whips tighten. Pearl shifts her stance, readying herself. Garnet cracks her neck.  
The door opens, a ramp sliding down into the sand.  
From within the ship emerges just one figure, a Pearl with yellow skin.  
Peridot is the first to break the silence. “But . . . this doesn’t make any sense! This ship should hold a batallion, not just a Pearl!”  
The yellow Pearl looks down her nose at the group gathered on the beach. Her eyes note every Gem and every drawn weapon. Finally, in a soft voice, she asks, “You are the Crystal Gems?”  
Steven blinks. Then he answers, “We are.”  
“Where is Jasper?” the yellow Pearl asks. “I’ve come to take her home.”  
Amethyst rolls her eyes and puts her whips away. Pearl plants the end of her trident in the sand.  
“This is ridiculous,” Pearl says.  
Steven looks between the two Pearls and nods. “Hey, if you’re Jasper’s Pearl, we can call you Jay.”  
“Jay?” the Pearl repeats. “No, no.”  
Pearl puts her hand on Steven’s shoulder. “I have to agree with her.”  
“But she’s just looking for Jasper,” Steven protested. “And maybe Homeworld-”  
“It’s me, Jasper,” Amethyst announced, taking on Jasper’s form again.   
The Pearl went silent for a long while, staring at Amethyst, who began to sweat. “I can see your gem.”  
“Dang it,” Amethyst said, shrinking. She kicks a clod of dirt, “I thought it would work again.”  
“I’ve come for the Jasper that was assigned to that Peridot there,” the yellow Pearl said, pointing at Peridot. “Where is she? Did you shatter her?”  
Steven looks over at Garnet, silently pleading with her. Garnet sighs, putting away her gauntlets.  
The yellow Pearl narrowed her eyes as Steven steps closer, offering his hand to her. She took it with reluctance. “You’ll show me where Jasper is?”  
Steven nods, “But she’s been corrupted.”  
“Corrupted?” the Pearl says, worry clouding her face. “I need to see her.”  
Steven leads the Pearl, Connie following and clutching Rose’s sword tighter. Steven only lets go of the Pearl when they reach the temple.   
“Wait here,” he instructs, running up and inside.   
He opens the door to the room full of bubbled Gems, looking for Jasper. When he finds her, Steven brings her bubble down, taking it outside before releasing her. He places the gem in the sand, taking a few cautious steps back.  
“Steven, is this a good idea?” Connie asks, giving Jasper’s gem a wary look.  
“She wants to see Jasper. And we’re all here if something goes wrong.”  
“Steven,” Peridot interjects. “I have to agree with the human. Considering the last time Jasper saw us, releasing her from her current confinement is dangerous.”  
“We have to let Jay see Jasper.”  
Peridot looks over at the yellow Pearl. “It is impressive that a Pearl managed to fly that.” She gestures to the ship resting lopsided in the sand.  
Steven kneels next to Jasper’s gem, watching it carefully. “You can do it.”  
As if she heard him, the gem glows, taking a moment to sort out what form it will project. It settles on the beastly corruption, howling. Spotting Steven, Jasper charges.  
And the yellow Pearl leap into Jasper’s path.   
Jasper circles the Pearl, sniffing like a dog would. After a long moment, she wags her tail, giving a delighted howl. Jasper lays at the yellow Pearl’s feet, allowing the Pearl to run hands through her mane.  
“What has this planet done to you?” the Pearl asks. “What have they done to you?”  
Jasper simply lapped at her Pearl’s hands, giving a low, happy grumble. The Pearl knelt in the sand, continuing to stroke Jasper’s mane.

“This isn’t right,” Pearl said, watching Jasper and the Homeworld Pearl on the beach. Jasper laid down like a dog, letting her Pearl rest her head on her back.   
“Pearl, just chill out,” Amethyst said, shrugging and turning to pull the fridge door open. “If she’s happy with a corrupted Jasper, she’ll probably leave us alone.”  
“But this isn’t right,” Pearl insisted. “She’s only torturing herself.”  
“Yeah, but she’s not running to one of the Diamonds, right? And Jasper’s not attacking anyone,” Amethyst insisted. She pulled an old pizza from the fridge, setting the box of the counter and stuffing a whole slice in her face. Through the food in her mouth, she says, “Problem solved.”  
“Pearl might have a point,” Garnet says, removing her visor to watch the two Gems on the beach. 

“Do you think we did the right thing?” Connie asks, staring at the ocean from where they stand on the boardwalk.  
“I can’t fix corrupted Gems,” Steven says softly. He looks down at his hands. “But maybe, if Jasper had someone worth being with, she could turn back into a regular Gem.”  
Connie blinks. Then she nods. “I think we need some books.”  
“Books?”   
With her free hand, Connie takes one of Steven’s hands. Together, they hurry past all the businesses that are closing for the evening. As they fly through the town, Steven tries to smile and wave at everyone.   
He waves at Jenny and Kiki, who seem to be going somewhere together. He gives a bright smile to Ronaldo, even though he doesn’t look up from his phone. He smiles and waves at Sadie, who is walking back home for the evening.  
When they get to the car wash, Steven knocks on the back door of the van. The doors opened almost immediately.  
“Is it over? Did we win?” Greg asks, looking around.”Oh. Hey, kids.”  
Steven laughs, looking at his father. “It wasn’t a battalion of soldiers.”  
“Oh,” Greg says, sitting cross-legged in the back of his van. “So what’s up?”  
“Mister Universe, I need my duffel bag. The one with all the books,” Connie says, handing Steven the sword.  
“Oh, sure,” Greg replies, turning. After setting the defibrillator aside and moving the impressively sized first-aid kit, he drags the duffel bag to Connie. “What did you need exactly?”  
Connie unzips the bag, rummaging through it. After setting aside two physiology books and one phlebotomy book, she finds what she needs.   
“Sorry it’s a bit old,” she says, showing Steven. “You said that corrupted Gems kind of have a tear in their mind, right?”  
Steven reaches out, tracing the embossed letters. Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders. “Cool.”  
“This is going to get heavy,” Greg mumbles, too low for Steven and Connie to hear. “Why don’t you kids read here?”  
“Thanks, Mister Universe,” Connie says, smiling at Greg.

Both Pearls are sitting on the roof. Jay watches as Jasper lays in the sand. She offers the corrupted Gem a small wave, Jasper throwing her head back and baying.   
“She’s not happy here,” Jay whispers.   
Pearl looks away from Jay, pointedly staring at the moon. “You don’t have to stay with her, you know. We could just poof her and keep her bubbled.”  
“Keep her prisoner, you mean.” There is an edge to Jay’s voice and Pearl cringes. Jay pulls her knees to her chest, folding her arms around her shins.   
“She’s no danger to anyone bubbled,” Pearl says.   
“She’s no danger right now.”  
Pearl sighs and puts a hand on Jay’s shoulder. “Listen, I know how hard it can be, but you’re not bound to her. Nothing says you have to stay with her.”  
“I want to stay with her,” Jay insists. “I like being with her. I like the way she smiles when we watch her old battles together. I like the way she’ll spar with my holograms. I don’t expect a renegade like you to understand.”  
“I do understand,” Pearl says. “I hated every moment of being owned. Here on Earth, I could devote myself to whatever I wanted.”  
“I chose to devote myself to Jasper,” Jay says. “I want her to be herself again.”  
“She might never be herself again,” Pearl points out. “Corruption is . . . tricky.”  
“Then I’ll stay here with her,” Jay says firmly. “I can’t go back to Homeworld after stealing a ship.”  
Pearl blinks, then gives a slow, understanding nod. “I suppose we have room in the house.”  
“Thank you,” Jay says, looking at Pearl. “Even if you are a renegade.”  
“Us rogues have to stick together.”  
Jay smiles, looking down at Jasper. “I just want to take her home. I think she’d appreciate going home.”

“Criterion A: stressor  
“The person was exposed to: death, threatened death, actual or threatened serious injury, or actual or threatened sexual violence, as follows: (one required)  
“1) Direct exposure.  
“2) Witnessing, in person.  
“3) Indirectly, by learning that a close relative or close friend was exposed to trauma. If the event involved actual or threatened death, it must have been violent or accidental.  
“4) Repeated or extreme indirect exposure to aversive details of the event(s), usually in the course of professional duties (e.g., first responders, collecting body parts; professionals repeatedly exposed to details of child abuse). This does not include indirect non-professional exposure through electronic media, television, movies, or pictures.”  
“That kind of sounds like Jasper,” Steven muses, resting his head on Connie’s shoulder.  
“I guess so,” Connie agrees. “But this is different. I don’t think they make medicine for Gems.”  
“No,” Steven agrees, sitting up and looking down at his lap. “They don’t. And she wouldn’t let me help.”  
They sit in silence for a long while. Connie closes her book, the pages making the softest thump. She sets the book aside and stares up at the stars.  
“How did she get corrupted?” Connie asks, resting her chin in her palm.  
Steven takes a while to answer. “She tried fusing with a corrupted Gem. She looked fine the first time they unfused.”  
Connie nods, looking over at Steven. “Maybe she just needs time.”  
“Maybe.” Steven tries to sound happy for Connie. “I’m going to head back to the temple. Goodnight, Connie.”  
“Goodnight, Steven,” Connie says. “I hope Jasper gets better.”  
He walks back along the boardwalk, looking down. Steven takes in every little crack and imperfection in the sidewalk. If only putting Jasper back together was as easy as patching cement. He turns, trudging through the sand back to the temple.   
A low growl makes Steven stop. He looks up, spotting the corrupted Jasper. She lowers her head, pawing at the sand. With a deep howl, Jasper charges.  
Steven readies his shield, but a figure leaps down, blocking Jasper’s path. Jay looks up as Jasper raises a paw. Considering the Pearl, Jasper seems to settle, lapping at Jay’s face.  
“She’s not hurting anyone,” Jay whispers, burying her face in Jasper’s mane. “I’ll stop her from hurting anyone.”  
Jasper gently pushes the Pearl into the sand, laying on top of her. Jasper gives a satisfied grumble before growling at Steven. Jay tries to wrap her arms around Jasper’s neck, failing to hold her securely.   
“No!” Jay cries as Jasper begins dragging her in the sand. “You can’t hurt anyone or they’ll hurt you.”  
As Jasper bounds at Steven, both Gems’ bodies begin to shift, melding together. Steven’s eyes widen and he prepares for the worst as the Gems disappear into a cloud of sand and light.  
When he blinks away the spots, Steven finds a single Gem standing on the shore. She’s tall, almost Opal’s height. The Gem looks down at her hands, her skin a bright yellow with deep yellow marbling. She touches the gem on her navel and the one that serves as her nose. All four of her eyes are wide in confusion.  
“What? Jasper? Pearl? But how?” she asks herself.  
“You’re a fusion,” Steven explains, hands balling into fists as he stares starry-eyed up at the Gem. He laughs and steps closer. “We should introduce you to the other Gems.”  
The Gem looks down at him, confused and scared. “I can’t. Homeworld will . . . Homeworld will . . . “  
They split apart, Jay landing on the left and an uncorrupted Jasper on the right. Jay curls up, crying into the sand. Jasper sits up and looks over at Jay.   
“Did you . . . come all the way for me?” Jasper asks.  
“I did,” Jay says, still shaking. “I missed you so much but I could never get the authority to come to Earth to look for you. If the Rubies couldn’t do it, what chance did a lowly Pearl have?”  
Jasper crawls over, gently scooping Jay up and putting the Pearl in her lap. “I missed you just as much. There wasn’t a second I didn’t want to leave this miserable planet and come back to you.”  
“But your mission?”  
“Was a failure.”  
“I stole a ship,” Jay says. “They’ll shatter me when we get back to Homeworld.”  
“We fused,” Jasper points out, starting to laugh despite the tears welling up in her eyes. “A perfect Quartz soldier fused with a Pearl.”  
“That felt so nice, though,” Jay says, resting her head on Jasper’s chest.  
Steven rubs the back of his neck. “Does this mean you two will stay on Earth?”  
Jasper clutches the Pearl in her lap, narrowing her eyes. “Rose.”  
“No, this is a Stee-vahn,” Jay says slowly. “He’s some sort of fusion too.”  
Jasper considers this, then huffs. “I suppose we can’t go back to Homeworld.”  
“We’d both be shattered,” Jay adds.   
“You two can stay in the temple for now,” Steven offers. “And we can show the other Gems your fusion.”  
“I wouldn’t mind being fused again,” Jay admits, looking up at Jasper.  
“It’s nice to have someone who stays,” Jasper says, hugging the Pearl. Jasper gets up off the sand slowly, keeping her Pearl in her arms. “It felt . . . nice.”  
Steven laughs, hurrying ahead of Jasper to the temple.

“A Lemon Quartz,” Garnet says, smiling at the fusion in front of her.   
“I don’t believe this,” Pearl says flatly. “You expect us to believe that the Quartz soldier who collected corrupted Gems is now magically healed because she fused with the Pearl she owns?”  
Amethyst gives the fusion a shifty glance.   
“Please can she stay?” Steven asks. “They’ll be shattered if they go back to Homeworld.”  
Garnet claps her hands together. “This is impressive.”  
“I give it a firm no,” Pearl says. “You can’t just force a Pearl to fuse with their Quartz.”  
“I wanted this,” Lemon Quartz insists. “I wanted to fuse with Jasper. I mean, I did it at first to protect your Stee-vahn.”  
“I mean, if they’re not going to poof anyone, we can let them stay, right, P?” Amethyst says, looking up.  
“I give up,” Pearl says turning. She goes into the temple, opening her door and going to her room.  
“She’s upset,” Garnet says, standing on tiptoe to pat Lemon Quartz’s shoulder. “Give her time.”  
Lemon Quartz blinks, then nods. After a few tense moments of silence, she unfuses, both Gems, looking at Garnet.  
“Welcome to the Crystal Gems,” Steven says, taking both Jay and Jasper by the hands. “I don’t know if you two like to sleep, but you can take the couch for now. We’ll find a place for you two to live.”

Connie lunges, parrying every blow of Lemon Quartz’s halberd. Steven claps, whistling loudly for Connie. When she kicks the weapon out of the fusion’s hands and points Rose’s sword at Lemon Quartz's throat, they stare each other down for a long moment. Lemon Quartz laughs first and Connie joins her, lowering her sword.  
“You’re getting good for a human,” Lemon Quartz says.  
“You’re tough,” Connie says. “But thank you so much for training with me.”  
Lemon Quartz gently pats Connie’s head. “I thought being a fusion was all about power but this is . . . new.”  
“It’s nice to fuse with someone who cares about you,” Connie says, turning to wave at Steven.  
“Someone who cares,” Lemon Quartz repeats, smiling. “It is nice. I know why Ruby and Sapphire do it now.”  
Connie smiles, taking her hand. “Let’s get some water and snacks before we train some more.”

“I still don’t approve of this,” Pearl says, pacing the kitchen.  
Garnet leans against the wall by the front door, watching Pearl. “I understand you’re upset, but this might be the answer. Whenever Jasper and her Pearl fuse, it defeats the corruption JAsper endured.”  
“But this is . . . Jasper is manipulating her!” Pearl insists.  
“Jay and Jasper support each other. They need each other right now,” Garnet says. “You remember what it’s like to be Sardonyx.”  
“That’s different,” Pearl says, her face heating up with shame. She knows Garnet is right. Being Sardonyx is powerful and fun. It feels good. “I’m not fusing with someone who owns me.”  
“If you’re that concerned about Jay being manipulated, then I’ll talk to Lemon Quartz. Fusion to fusion,” Garnet says.  
Pearl stares at Garnet, unable to read what’s behind her visor. “Fine. But if that Pearl is being manipulated into this, we have to bubble Jasper.”  
Garnet simply nods her head.

Lemon Quartz is laying on the roof, her legs dangling over the edge. She points to a faint glow in the evening sky. “That one is new, Blue Omicron.”  
“That one is the Bismuth constellation.”  
“That one is Homeworld.”  
Lemon Quartz is silent for a moment, holding her own hand firmly. “I’m glad you’re safe.”  
“I’m glad you are too.”  
“I’m glad the two of you seem to be having so much fun,” Garnet says, sitting on the edge of the roof.  
Lemon Quartzs sits up, blinking at her. “I understand why you do it now.”  
“Do you?” Garnet asks.  
“It just feels so nice to be so connected with another Gem. Like, you’re always together.”  
Garnet nods. “You know Pearl’s worried about Jay.”  
“Worried that this isn’t her choice, right?” Lemon Quartz says. “We wouldn’t be able to fuse if Jay didn’t choose this. Corrupted Gems don’t fuse unless someone else makes them.”  
“But Jay did it out of love,” Garnet answers. “She was scared to lose Jasper for good, scared to see her bubbled up and sealed away.”  
Lemon Quartz nods. “Jay cares so much for Jasper. She stole a Homeworld ship, she directly disobeyed Jasper’s orders and the orders of her Diamond just to find Jasper.”  
“Jay sounds a lot like someone else I know,” Garnet says, smiling. She unfuses, Sapphire sitting in Ruby’s lap.  
Lemon Quartz sighs and unfuses as well, poofing into Jasper and Jay.  
Jay looks over at Ruby and says, “You set a precedent, I suppose. Protecting the Gem you love by fusing.”  
“It was an accident,” Ruby says, brushing Sapphire’s bangs out of her face. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Jay looks up at Jasper and tells her softly, “I fused to protect you, but I like being with you. I like talking to you and being with you. It feels . . . right.”  
Jasper chuckles, putting an arm around Jay’s shoulders. “It does feel right.”


End file.
